goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Gets Sent to the Nether World
Angelica Pickles Gets Sent to the Nether World is part four of Angelica Gets Revenge on Giffany. Summary: Angelica gets sent to the Nether World to get killed by Goro and the Zombie Pigmen for euthanizing Giffany for no reason. Transcript Part 1: Angelica goes to court *4th, 2018 *to: A police car parks outside a 10 story police station *to: Angelica at a largest 10 story police station standing in front of the police height chart *Evil Franny got measured by the police height chart *Male Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *police car parks outside a large courthouse *to: Angelica Pickles, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Destiny Nazario, The King of the Monsters, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Peck, Speedy Gonzales, The Lorax, The Lion Guard, The Mavericks and the Judge in the courthouse *Male Judge: Order in the court! First case, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Destiny Nazario, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Peck, Speedy Gonzales, The Lorax, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich the plaintiff vs. Angelica Pickles the defendant. Angelica, how do you plead? *Angelica: I plead not guilty. *Azura: Read the charges your honour. *Male Judge: Angelica, you were charged for killing Giffany, messing around with the babies and making fake VHS openings. You were also charged for planning to escape from Mental People's home. *(30 minutes later) *Male Judge: She is considered to be a bad user. Fake VHS openings are illegal to upload because it's stealing the movie by changing the information of the movie. Court dismissed. We'll find out the answers tomorrow. Part 2: Angelica gets found guilty and gets taken away *(May 5th, 2018) *Male Judge: Welcome back everyone. Last night, we were talking about Angelica Pickles charged for making fake VHS openings and killing Giffany after touching her feet while she was sleeping and then tickle torturing her with acrylic paint. So what's the verdict? *Dylan: Guilty! *Emily: Guilty! *Aaron: Guilty! *Kyle: Guilty! *Stephanie: Guilty! *Andrew: Guilty! *Adrianna: Guilty! *Eric Smith: Guilty! *Randy: Guilty! *Murray: Guilty! *Leila: Guilty! *Billy: Guilty! *Marinda: Guilty! *Connor: Guilty! *Christina: Guilty! *Thomas: Guilty! *Chloe: Guilty! *Iris: Guilty! *Dark Magician Girl: Guilty! *Azura: Guilty! *Lucina: Guilty! *Athena Asamiya: Guilty! *Belldandy: Guilty! *Zara Young: Guilty! *Annet Myer: Guilty! *Maria Posada: Guilty! *Casey Kelp: Guilty! *Seaberry Delight: Guilty! *Nowi: Guilty! *Female Kana: Guilty *Roll Light: Guilty! *Sheeta: Guilty! *YankieDude5000: Guilty! *Sarah West: Guilty! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: Guilty! *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: Guilty! *Destiny Nazario: Guilty! *Geon: Guilty! *Woo: Gulty! *Astro Guy: Guilty! *Rocky: Guilty! *Poison Ghost: Guilty! *Beetle Mania: Guilty! *Bing Bong: Guilty! *Reggie: Guilty! *Classified: Guilty! *Sharptooth: Guilty! *Chanticleer: Guilty! *Aslan: Guilty! *Freddy Ferret: Guilty! *Soren: Guilty! *Cyber Woo: Guilty! *Ray: Guilty! *Hank: Guilty! *Freddy Fazbear: Guilty! *Kai: Guilty! *Alex: Guilty! *Horton: Guilty! *Blu: Guilty! *Rango: Guilty! *Nick Wilde: Guilty! *Peck: Guilty! *Speedy Gonzales: Guilty! *The Lorax: Guilty! *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Gumba: *Kwato: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: Guilty! *Wheel Gator: Guilty! *Overdrive Ostrich: Guilty! *Male Judge: Angelica Pickles! The court has found you guilty for killing Giffany! And Female Kana, what is Angelica's punishment? *Female Kana: She will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen alongside my grandfather Goro from Mortal Kombat. *Male Judge: You heard what Female Kana said. Guards, take her away. *guards take Angelica Pickles away *Male Judge: Court adjourned. *to: The police car drives away from the courthouse *there is the news *News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: Hello and welcome to this special report from CNN news. Our story today is about a 4 year old girl named Angelica Pickles who messes around with the other babies and makes fake VHS openings. Her last meal was dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers, but she refused it. Female Kana is going to send Angelica to the the Nether World where she will die by getting attacked and killed by Goro and the Zombie Pigmen. *to: Female News Anchor, Angelica, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard *Female News Anchor 1: Thank you. I am now here with Female Kana, The King Of the Monsters and the Lion Guard. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Angelica Pickles. So Female Kana, what are you going to do with Angelica? *Female Kana: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Evil Franny will go inside the Minecraft portal, and she gets killed by Goro. *Female News Anchor 1: Thank you. *to: Female News Anchor, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer and Maria Posada *Female News Anchor 2: Thank you. I am now here with 9 girls called Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer and Maria Posada. So can you tell us about Angelica Pickles? *Iris: Yes, Angelica made a fake VHS opening to Fantasia 2000 by Paramount from 1989. The film actually came out in 1999 and it was made by Disney. *Dark Magician Girl: She, Charlie and Lola were sent to court and died from an atomic bomb that the Mavericks built on Christmas Day 2017, but a boy named Kleines Arschloch revived her with a 1-up mushroom in January. *Azura: She and Wolvlin kidnapped Sarah West in the dungeon and tickled her feet by forcing her to give them pocket money so that they can buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD, but Sarah West kept refusing to give Angelica and Wolvlin pocket money. It's a good thing me, YankieDude5000, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Iris, Giffany and Dark Magician Girl rescued Sarah West before it was too late. *Lucina: She released the noobs from prison as Noobs are the enemy to The Mavericks and our Lakeside Wildlife as they're all from Roblox. *Athena Asamiya: *Belldandy: *Zara Young: *Annet Myer: *Maria Posada: *Female News Anchor 2: OK, that's enough words about Angelica Pickles, but thanks for telling us many things about her. *to: Male News Anchor *Male News Anchor: Thanks. We'll be back with more news about Angelica Pickles being sent to the Nether World. Part 3 finale: Angelica gets sent to the Nether World to get killed by Goro and the Zombie Pigmen *Male News Anchor: Welcome back to CNN News. It's time to send Angelica to the Nether World. *to: Angelica walking with Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard along the yellow brick road *Male News Anchor: (offscreen) As you can see, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard are walking Angelica along the yellow brick road. *to: Angelica, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard walking into the castle *Male News Anchor: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. Trivia *This is the second time Female Kana sends a troublemaker to the nether world. The first being Female Kana sends Evil Franny to the Nether World/Evil Franny gets killed by Goro/Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded. *Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich will revive Giffany and tickle her feet in the sequel. Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Lion Guard show Category:Megaman X show